comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: 1980'S Marvel Action Universe (Pryde of the X-Men)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ACTION UNIVERSE X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (commonly known as Pryde of the X-Men) is an animated television pilot originally broadcast in 1989 on the Marvel Action Universe television block, featuring Marvel Comics’ mutant superheroes the X-Men. The pilot aired infrequently in syndication, and was later released on video. It later served as the basis for Konami's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(arcade_game) X-Men arcade game] PLOT by Wiki The X-Men’s archenemy Magneto is being transported by a military convoy. Magneto is unable to use his powers, trapped in a force field—that is, until the White Queen appears. A member of his "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants", she scatters the escort and dismantles the field restricting Magneto, allowing him to use his magnetic powers to tear apart his portable prison and escape. Elsewhere, Kitty Pryde arrives at Professor Xavier's to be trained to use her power of phasing, passing through solid matter. The Professor leads her to the Danger Room and introduces her to the X-Men: Cyclops, Colossus, Dazzler, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine. Kitty is frightened by Nightcrawler’s demonic appearance and almost causes the Danger Room to go haywire, making Wolverine insist that the X-Men don’t have room for children. Magneto sends Pyro and Blob to retrieve the tracking coordinates for the Scorpio comet approaching Earth. This has the secondary goal of diverting the X-Men while Magneto and Juggernaut invade the X-Mansion. The Professor learns from Magneto’s thoughts that they have come for the "mutant power circuit" of Cerebro (the mutant-tracking computer). He gives it to Kitty and orders her to flee, but Magneto captures it. The X-Men return from their confrontation with Blob and Pyro to find the mansion in ruins and the Professor and Kitty unconscious. Xavier once again reads Magneto’s thoughts, this time learning the full details of his plan. Magneto plans to redirect the passing Scorpio comet onto a collision course with Earth. This would send up a cloud of dust and debris, blocking out the Sun for years, plunging the planet into another Ice Age, which would leave normal humans weakened, allowing the mutants to take over. The X-Men leave at once for Magneto’s orbiting sanctuary Asteroid M, but the X-Men instruct Kitty to stay, as the mission is far too dangerous. Kitty, however, wanting to prove her worth and make amends for her previous failure, phases aboard the Blackbird and hides, with the Professor's blessing. Upon reaching the asteroid, each X-Man quickly becomes engaged with an obstacle on the way to Magneto: Storm is needed to cover the breach the X-Men blow into Asteroid M; Cyclops battles White Queen, Colossus engages Juggernaut, Dazzler takes on Pyro, and Wolverine traps Toad. Only Nightcrawler (after effortlessly teleporting past the Blob) finally confronts a gloating Magneto as the Scorpio comet is approaching Earth. As Magneto is about to blast Nightcrawler, Kitty emerges from the floor, causing Magneto to accidentally blast the wiring of his device. Nightcrawler teleports up and uses his body as a conduct, while Kitty knocks Magneto onto the platform, using his power to redirect the comet's course towards Asteroid M. Nightcrawler must risk sacrificing himself to complete the machine's circuit, or the comet changes course back to Earth. The X-Men watch from the Blackbird for Nightcrawler to teleport at the last minute. The comet and asteroid collide, but Nightcrawler rematerializes out in space. The team attempts to retrieve him with the Blackbird's grappler arms before he burns up entering the atmosphere. They miss, and Nightcrawler disintegrates. The X-Men mourn their fallen teammate, and Kitty cries over how badly she had treated him earlier. But then coughing from one of the storage lockers revels that Nightcrawler has just managed to teleport himself into the plane before the atmospheric friction totally burned up his suit. While the X-Men give Kitty open credit for her efforts, Wolverine insists that Kitty is not a member of the X-Men—at least, not yet. CARTOON Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:1980's Marvel Action Universe Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Pryde of the X-Men Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:White Queen Emma Frost Category:Professor X Category:Lockheed the Dragon Category:Scott Summers - Cyclops Category:Erik Magnus Lehnsherr - Magneto Category:Mortimer Toynbee - Toad Category:Cain Marko - Juggernaut Category:Fred Dukes - Blob Category:Alison Blaire - Dazzler Category:Ororo Munroe - Storm Category:Piotr Rasputin - Colossus Category:Kurt Wagner - Nightcrawler Category:Kitty Pryde - Shadowcat Category:St. John Allerdyce - Pyro Category:James Logan Howlett - Wolverine